Escenas perdidas
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Serie de oneshots dedicados a parejas de mis fics anteriores a los que no les di mucho lugar y/o con las que se quedaron con ganas de leer más. Slash. Mpreg.


-/-/-

…

**Escenas perdidas.**

…

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en estos oneshots pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, hago esto por pura diversión y no recibo ningún dinero a cambio (¡lo que es una gran pena!). Y ustedes conocen cuáles son los míos.

**Resumen:** Serie de oneshots dedicados a parejas de mis fics anteriores a los que no les di mucho lugar y/o con las que se quedaron con ganas de leer más.

**Parejas:** _Varias_… las voy a ir poniendo en cada título del oneshot, para que sepan de cuál se trata, así como de qué fic las saqué.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias: **Como ya dije, habrá muchas parejas. Puede o no puede haber lemon, pero en general si lo escribiré. Todas serán ubicadas en el universo correspondiente, es decir, de qué fic las saqué. Así que dependiendo del universo, puede haber Mpreg, angst o algo así.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

…

**Harry & Eriol: Torre de Tokio.**

…

XxXxX

…

Harry hizo una mueca y después miró el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué teníamos que venir hasta aquí? Tenemos una mansión gigante en Londres, ¿sabes?

Su novio, Eriol Hiiragizawa, no le prestó atención, en lugar siguió mirando el mapa que tenía en la mano y las indicaciones del tren bala que estaban a un costado de la estación.

-Si bien yo nací en Inglaterra, mis padres son de aquí, ¿ok? Y si esperas que me case contigo algún día en el futuro, tendremos que venir por lo menos tres veces al año a Japón para que no me olvide de mis raíces.

-Oh, por favor. –Harry rodó sus ojos. -¿No podemos simplemente visitar a tu amiga Sakura y los otros y ya está? –Se acercó por detrás, para abrazarlo por la cintura y enterrar su cara en el cuello del otro. –Esa ciudad pequeña es muy linda y no hay tanto ruido como aquí en la capital.

-Acabas de sonar como un viejo refunfuñón, Harry. Tokio es una ciudad impresionante, tiene todo lo que te podría gustar para divertirte.

-Si fueras un muggle –masculló.

Eriol se dio vuelta para mirarlo, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando un pie en el piso.

-Si quieres puedes irte, no te estoy atando a mi persona. Pero yo me voy a quedar una semana aquí, visitando los lugares que deseo.

Harry apretó sus dientes.

-No te voy a dejar aquí solo.

-Entonces sé un buen novio y deja de quejarte.

Hace dos semanas habían empezado las vacaciones de verano de cada responsabilidad universitaria de ambos, así que luego de estar descansando en la casa Lioncurt y haciendo el amor sin parar, Eriol declaró que quería venir a Tokio a hacer una pequeña visita, alegando, como ya lo había dicho, que quería familiarizarse con sus raíces de nuevo después de estar tanto tiempo sin volver. Harry se había encogido de hombros y accedido a sus demandas, pero una vez aquí, todo le pareció demasiado ruidoso y acelerado, nada como la pequeña ciudad calmada en la que vivía con sus padres. Lo único que deseaba hacer era regresar al hotel y pasar los cinco de los 7 días que le quedaban a sus vacaciones, flojeando en la cama y haciéndole cosas pervertidas a su amante.

Eriol, por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo con esa maravillosa idea y se lo hacía saber a cada momento que Harry se quejaba. Y Harry, siendo el hombre celoso y posesivo que era, por supuesto que no iba a dejar a su amante solo en una metrópolis como esta.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos a ir ahora?

-Creo que quiero ir a la Torre de Tokio –contestó distraídamente, consultando de nuevo el mapa, buscando el tren que los llevaría a su destino.

-Es sólo una torre. –Rodó sus ojos. -¿Qué tiene de bueno?

El oriental le dio una mirada irritada.

-Vamos a ir y ya y si vuelves a refunfuñar como niño pequeño, voy a _Aparecerme_ enfrente de todos los muggles y te voy a dejar a cargo de resolver la situación, mientras yo me voy lejos, l-e-j-o-s de ti.

Eso sirvió para que Harry cerrara definitivamente su boca.

…

***Torre de Tokio***

…

Una vez en el lugar, Harry seguía con la boca sabiamente cerrada, pero el ceño en su cara, sus labios apretados y sus brazos cruzados dejaban ver su descontento por estar allí, ni siquiera las miradas de admiración que recibía de los japoneses, siempre atraídos por la belleza y rareza de las facciones occidentales, hacía que su mal humor se fuera. ¡Pero es que había sido regañado! Cierto, teniendo un padre como Louis, que lo consintió siempre en todo y otro en Lestat, que hacía lo posible para que su amor no se enfadara con él, el chico de ojos verdes no estaba acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya.

Pero desde que empezó su noviazgo con Eriol, todo lo que hacía parecía estar mal y su amor no tenía pelos en la lengua para decirle cuándo callarse o cuando parar de comportarse como un mocoso.

De más está decir, Harry casi siempre se preguntaba cómo es que se enamoró de Eriol. Aunque él sabía la respuesta, si es que llegaba a estar de novio con alguien que lo complaciera en cualquier capricho, estaba seguro que a la larga se aburriría. Eriol Hiiragizawa era un desafío, uno que Harry simplemente no podía resistir.

-¿Vas a seguir haciendo puchero todo el día?

La pregunto exasperada de su amante trajo a Harry de sus reflexiones. Miró a su novio, pero luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia un chico que estaba mirando el culo de su amor. Fulminó al atrevido con la mirada, antes de abrazar a Eriol por la cintura, de manera posesiva.

-Voy a dejar de hacerlo, si es que me besas –ronroneó.

Eriol suspiró y le dio una sonrisa exasperada, antes de picotear levemente sus labios. Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Qué mas quieres? –masculló-. Estamos en Japón, la gente de aquí no está acostumbrada a ver abiertas escenas de amor. Mucho menos las clases de besos que tú exiges de mi.

-Nunca te has quejado cuando te beso –refunfuñó el ojiverde.

Eriol rodó sus ojos.

-No ahora, Harry. La gente nos puede ver…

Harry frunció el ceño por aproximadamente tres segundos, antes que sus cejas se relajaran y lentamente comenzara a crecer una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Todavía con un brazo en la cintura de su amor, deslizó lentamente su varita por la manga derecha de su chaqueta y espió que Eriol no lo estuviera mirando, antes de girar la vara de madera, mascullando un encanto tan bajo, que no fue posible que el otro escuchara. Eriol estaba demasiado concentrado mirando hacia abajo desde el borde de la Torre, que no pudo notar como, de repente, todos los muggles que los rodeaban parecían confusos y miraban para otro lado, algunos hasta abandonaron el lugar donde ellos estaban.

Lo que sí notó fue cuando Harry comenzó a besas su cuello y a colar la mano que ahora vacía por el frente de sus pantalones. Eriol tensó su cuerpo como si fuera la cuerda de un violín.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pervertido? –Silbó con los dientes apretados y un rubor manchando sus mejillas-. ¡Estamos en un lugar público!

-Es publico –susurró Harry, comenzando a mordisquear el cuello del otro-. Pero no pasa nada si nadie nos puede ver.

Confundido por esa afirmación, Eriol giró un poco su cuello (dándole mas espacio a Harry para que lo besara) y observó que los muggles al lado de ellos no les prestaban atención, era como si ellos no estuvieran allí, dando semejante espectáculo.

-¿Qué hiciste? –susurró un poco más tranquilo.

Harry sonrió contra su cuello.

-Puse un encanto, ellos no nos ven y si quieren acercarse aquí, de pronto sienten que hay un mejor lugar para mirar o simplemente desearán bajar un piso más.

-Mmmhhh –murmuró, cerrando sus ojos-. ¡Ah! –gritó, cuando una de las manos de Harry se coló en sus pantalones, directo a su pene semiduro. –Ha-Harry –llamó entrecortadamente –puede que los muggles no nos vean… pero no podemos hacer _esto_ aquí.

-¿Por qué no? –Murmuró, dejando ir la cintura de Eriol, para comenzar a subir esa mano, buscando las tetillas de su amor-. Ya te dije que no le encuentro diversión a visitar esta Torre, hacer _esto_, sin embargo… -Su voz estaba cargada de picardía.

-Merlín –gimió Eriol, entregándose a las caricias de su amante, cuyas manos mágicas ya habían erecto su miembro completamente, así como sus pezones-. ¿En qué momento me enamoré de alguien tan pervertido?

-Oh, vamos~ si lo que más te gusta de mí es mi lado pervertido –ronroneó, puntualizando sus palabras con una lamida y posterior mordisco a su oreja derecha. En respuesta, Eriol se estremeció.

-E-Eso es lo que t-tú crees –jadeó entrecortado.

Harry sonrió malicioso.

-Ah, ¿sí? –retó.

En un movimiento rápido, Harry bajó las pantalones y ropa interior de Eriol, hasta que esta quedara en sus tobillos y lo empujó contra el vidrio protector del borde de la Torre de Tokio, luego susurró un encanto lubricante y sonrió de placer cuando Eriol comenzó a gemir desvergonzadamente, puesto que tenía dos dedos grandes estirando su entrada.

-Dímelo ahora –gruñó el seme-. Dime ahora que no te gusta.

Por supuesto, Eriol no fue capaz de dejar salir más que un gemido lastimero de su boca, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se impulsaban para atrás, para que los dedos de su amante lo penetraran un poco más. _Perra_, pensó Harry, entre encariñado y excitado. No tardó mucho en terminar de torturar a Eriol, quien entre gemidos y jadeos, pidió a su amante que se lo cojiera de una vez y dejara de embromarlo. Si bien Lioncurt era bastante vengativo, esta vez se apiadó de su amante y retiró sus dedos, para intercambiarlos por su pene necesitado.

Ambos gimieron, cerrando sus ojos y deteniendo sus movimientos, para poder tomar una gran respiración. Merlín, esto era tan bueno, no solo el sentir sus cuerpos unidos, sino que el hecho de estar rodeado de gente que no sabían que estaban haciendo semejante cosa justo al lado de ellos era casi desbordante. Llenado por la pasión de su pseudo exhibicionismo recién descubierto comenzaron a moverse casi con locura, Harry empujando sus caderas hacia adelante con mas fuerza de la necesaria y Eriol haciendo lo propio, pero hacia atrás, creando un sonido de choque de piel contra piel digno de una película porno.

Evidentemente, tal ritmo y calentura que tenían encima, no podía hacerlos durar demasiado. Así que Harry agarró la erección olvidada de su amante y sólo con un par de masajes, el líquido blanco manchó la mano del mago, también algo de la pared y el piso. Cerrando sus ojos al sentirse tan presionado por el culo de su amor, Harry dio dos embestidas más, hasta que llenó los interiores del de anteojos con su esencia, haciendo que este gimiera con aprecio. Porque si había algo que Hiiragizawa disfrutaba, era sentir como su recto era llenado con el semen de Harry de Lioncurt.

Una vez que llegaron al clímax, ambos cayeron hacia adelante, con Eriol apoyando su frente contra el vidrio y Harry sosteniéndolo por la cintura, porque las piernas de Eriol temblaban y había la posibilidad de que se derrumbara.

-No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto aquí –susurró Eriol, cuando su respiración se volvió normal.

-¿Por qué no? –Murmuró Harry, acariciando la cabeza del otro con su nariz-. Yo creo que fue genial.

-Tú eres pervertido, así que tu opinión no cuenta.

-Aw~ -Hizo un puchero. -¿Me vas a negar que este exhibicionismo no te gustó? ¿Qué la posibilidad de que mis encantos cayeran y los muggles pudieran ver como te cojía no te excitó? ¿O que si gritabas un poco más fuerte, tal vez -?

-¡Basta! –gritó abochornado-. ¡No quiero escuchar más! –Se levanto los pantalones y se dio vuelta, para darle a su amante una mirada dura. -¡Y pobre de ti si me entero que le contaste a alguien lo que acabamos de hacer hoy!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó dolido. –Mi padre disfruta de saber estas cosas.

-¡No le vas a contar esto a tu padre! –Chilló, rojo de vergüenza-. Si lo haces, olvídate de tener sexo conmigo hasta fin de año.

-¡Estamos en agosto! –chilló esta vez Harry.

-Entonces vas a hacerme caso, o sino cumpliré mi promesa.

-No eres para nada divertido –masculló enfurruñado, remetiendo su miembro flácido entre sus pantalones, que durante la discusión, había estado colgando. Sí, Harry no tenía esa cosa llamada **vergüenza**.

-Tu idea de diversión difiere mucho de la mía en algunos casos –dijo Eriol, agitando su varita, para deshacer el hechizo que tenían sobre ellos. Los muggles ni notaron que un par de personas aparecieron donde antes no había nadie-. Ahora vamos, todavía quiero visitar un lugar más, antes de regresar al hotel.

Harry se puso las manos en los bolsillos y caminó como cachorro regañado detrás de su novio. Sin embargo, en su mente ya estaba elaborando un plan para que su padre supiera de su gran aventura en la Torre. Eriol le dijo que no le contara nada, pero no podía culparlo si es que Lestat lo escuchaba "por casualidad".

**Fin.**

…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

...

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Hi~ tanto tiempo sin hablarnos XD La verdad es que tuve unos días muy locos con dos viajes, una convención y bueno ahora que llega la Navidad. Tal vez para cuando lean esto, para algunas/os ya haya llegado :P

En vista que no tuve tiempo de escribir mi fanfic, desempolvé este oneshot que lo tenía escrito hace mucho. La idea es ir escribiendo oneshots de parejas que no se vio mucho en sus respectivos fics, y si bien esta de Harry/Eriol escribí bastante, ya que era la protagonista, siempre me quedó un "Hm" como que faltó algo más XD

Esto va a ser interactivo :O porque mi idea es que ustedes me digan qué parejas se quedaron con ganas de leer, así yo lo pienso un poco y voy escribiendo :3

Acuérdense de decirme qué pareja y más importante de qué fanfic. Porque repetí algunas parejas en algunos fics y por eso me tienen que decir de qué universo en específico lo quieren. Por ejemplo un Lucius/Remus :P LOL. Ese sí o sí necesito saber el universo para guiarme w

En fin… _**¡Feliz Navidad!**_

Gracias a Ros por betear este oneshot :3

**Atte:** Uko-chan.

* Aquí está el oneshot prometido, Marikena, espero que te guste XD


End file.
